Shattered Ice
by SkatingDJ
Summary: A totally normal day turns to a tragedy. Jack agrees to go with Pitch on Jamie's behalf, but what lies in store for our Winter Spirit? What happens will shatter his center from the inside out. Will Jack be able to cover? Or is he shattered beyond repair? (Torture fanfic. There will be a sequel. I own nothing. *Cover change* T for torture. 1 pairing.)
1. Jamie Jumble

**Hi everyone, SkatingDJ here!:) **

**Yes, another story. And I am planning to post another new story after this. Omg all these new stories are going to nip me on the butt later. I'ma be sayin', "omg wtf me!? You think writing 3 stories at the same time is a good idea!?" Yeah... but I'm going to do it because I love to write! Btw: This story... IT IS GOING TO HAVE A SEQUEL. **

**So, this is going to be a torture novel. WARNING: If this story offends you in any which way do not read! And it's going to get worse in the sequel! And please in the comments... don't say "I'm a sick person" please. This is not real, I am not the girl who does this sort of writing at all but I really want to. I have no bad intentions at all. **

**SLIGHT PAIRING: JackxTooth! Now, if you have read my intro of my other new story: the Fault in Our Powers. You should know that I do not support Jackx anything! I write about them because... I mean... why not and it's fun and cute to write romance surprisingly;) (I used to despise romance) Go to my Fault in Our Powers story if you want further details of my pairings for Jack. **

**But I think I have my messages across:) So please everyone, enjoy the first chapter of Shattered Ice! (The beginning is a little dull, sorry)**

* * *

><p>Jack sat on the cold stoned floor, caged in a damp and dark room made of moldy limestone. The only source of light and heat came from the one torch that lit the small room but it brought no comfort to Jack. Beads of cold sweat trickled down his face as his eyes stung with tears as his heart thumped against his aching chest. And he had a splitting headache. He had just woken up after Pitch had plagued him with a nightmare. The nightmare was about his sister. It was horrifying.<p>

**x.x.x.x.x.**

"_Hey. D-don't look down. L-look at me." Jack cooed his sister, Emma. _

_The frightened girl's ankles quivered as the blades of her ice skates formed cracks in the ice. Her hazel eyes welling up with tears of fear. _

"_You know what? We're going to have a little fun instead!" Jack said lightheartedly, trying to ease the situation. _

"_No we're not!" Emma wailed. More cracks formed. _

_Jack chuckled. "Would I trick you?" He smirked. _

"_Yes, you always play tricks!" Emma whined. So, many, cracks. _

_Jack shook with fear for his sister. "W-well, not t-this time. I promise-I promise... y-your gonna be fine." Jack pondered for a quick moment. "Y-you wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday." Jack eyed his staff at the corner of his eye. "It's as easy as, one... two..." Jack laughed when he almost tripped, "three!" He exclaimed once he got to his Shepard's staff. "Okay, now you're turn." _

_Emma exhaled as she took her first step forward. Cracks. "One..." Jack chanted. Emma took another step as cracks formed three times as much. She wildly whipped her head up and down in a panic. "Two..." Jack said. Emma took one more step as Jack launched him and his staff forward. "Three!"_

_Jack swiped Emma off of the ice and threw her near the snow banks. She was safe. The siblings exchanged heart-warming smiles when Jack felt the ice shift beneath his feet. Before he knew it, a gasp of surprise and fear escaped his lips as his body was encased in the frigid water. Hearing his name being called from his sister for the last time. _

_Bubbles emerged out of Jack's lips as he squinted at the gaping hole he fell through. He couldn't move a muscle. His body was paralyzed. Too cold to move. He saw a small shadow limp over to the hole. _

"_Jack!" Emma shrieked. She wailed as she crawled to the hole where her brother just fell through. She ever so slightly peered in, in hopes she could see or save him. Nothing. Darkness. Emma succumbed to grief as she wailed and cried on the lake next to the water hole. Her sobs turned to hiccups when she heard a pair of feet shuffle toward her on the frozen lake. Emma stood up. _

_A man. A tall, black, skinny man stood before her. The man grinned, his teeth razor sharp. His eyes gleamed like cat eyes. _

"_Help! Help my brother, please!" Emma beseeched. _

_No, Emma! Get away from him! Jack's mind screamed as he tried to flail his arms around but it was no use. Wait, why wasn't he dead yet? _

"_You want to see you're dear brother again?" Pitch purred to the distraught girl as a creepy smile found it's way on his ashen lips. _

"_Yes, I want to see him!" Emma screeched. _

_Pitch created a sand knife behind his back. Jack's eyes widened with fear. "... in death..." Pitch said to the girl before striking her with the knife. _

_Jack let out a scream which used the last of his breath. Blood splattered on the ice as the crimson liquid dripped into the lake and spiraled down the hole. Jack let out another scream. He kicked, he flailed, he cried, he screamed... _until it was all just a dream.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Jack had awoken with a gut-wrenching scream. He was drenched with sweat. He must have been crying too as his eyes stung like mad. He shook with fear down to the core. Pitch had crossed a line. It was wrong. It was messed up. Why would Pitch do such a thing? Why was he here? To get his mind off of his sister, Jack had a flashback of how he got in this position in the first place:

* * *

><p>Two years had passed since the defeat of Pitch Black; everything was back to normal. Not much had happened since. Nothing at all. The Guardians were in good spirits with their new Guardian, Jack Frost. In a way, Jack had also brought the family together as well. One of the few gifts Jack had. They were now a lovable, caring, devilish little family and they all loved each other to no ends. They were the family meant to be. Jamie and the others were now twelve, almost teenagers. But rest assured, they were still kids. In their hearts they always would be.<p>

Today, it was just a normal, typical, everyday, almost taken for granted sort of day. Nothing special, out of place, or anything. No reason to look over your shoulder or question a sudden movement. It was late autumn, the time for that wonderful winter chill to start nipping people's noses. The time when two star-crossed lovers would walk down a trail, kicking colorful leaves with the early winter wind flowing through their hair. Jack eyed a couple doing just that and planned on totally bombing their relationship, but he spared them. It was too good of a normal day to do such a thing.

The sun was setting. A lovely romantic effect. Also it was time to head home. Why not drop by North's Palace just for good measure? Jack sprung into the air and the wind tossed him like a rag doll and drove him to North's Palace. The window to North's private room was open and Jack could here the man tinkering away at blocks of ice, creating something wondrous out of them. Jack flew in as a floating ice train spiraled around him.

"Jack! Good to see you, you staying here tonight?" North said in a jolly tone.

"Not this time, North. Just dropped by to say hello." Jack replied.

"Good," North began as the ice train landed back on the desk; a very successful round, "Because we are hosting a meeting in a week." North stated. Another meeting of the annual get-together to discuss each others business no doubt, Jack assumed.

"Promise, I'll be there." Jack said with a slight goofy grin as he just 'promised' to be at a meeting. Whatever. Before North could say anything, Frost was gone.

The wind howled with delight and glee as it catapulted it's child homewards. Once Jack got into the town of Burgess, he ordered the wind to set him down. He decided to walk home, possibly say high to Jamie through the window if he wasn't asleep. "Thanks, Wind!" He called. Jack marched over to Jamie's house and jumped up to the second floor.

Jamie wasn't there. Huh. It was almost after sunset and Jamie should have been getting ready for bed. Point was, he shouldn't be gone. Jamie always told Jack where he was going, even if it was to the supermarket. Eh, whatever. Probably a last minute thing. Jamie's parents were very busy. Jack grinned as he leapt down off of the second floor. He trotted slowly down the road, taking in the view and scent when he heard something that made his heart jump and his skin crawl...

"JACK!" A desperate voice wailed throughout the forest.

"JAMIE!" Jack cried in return. Oh my gods that was Jamie! Jack's breath hitched in his throat as his body jumped into action, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. Why was Jamie out here at this time? What had caused him to sound so... _scared?_ Jack's body shook with fear, this could only mean one thing: Pitch was back.

Jack darted in between the thick trees and made it to his lake. There on the frozen pond was Jamie Bennett, curled into a pitiful ball on the ice. Jack slid over and cradled the shaking boy in his arms. "Jamie! What's going on!?" He hissed softly.

"J-Jack! Get o-out of here! R-run!" Jamie wailed, looking up at the teenager. "I-it's P-Pitch!" He blurted out before burying himself into Jack's arms.

Jack growled. His eyes darkened. If Pitch had touched one hair on Jamie's head- Jack's dark thoughts were interrupted by a menacing cackle. Before he knew it, something pried Jack away from Jamie. Dragging him behind the snow banks. Jack squirmed and writhed but this thing had a death grip on him. Jack gripped his staff tight and began blindly pounding the thing behind him with his staff. Eventually the beast gave way and began to stomp on Jack's fragile frame. A nightmare nonetheless. The nightmare would most definitely give Jack some harsh bruises but it wouldn't break anything. Jack used his staff as a shield before shoving the beast away from him and finishing it off with a blast of ice.

Jack rushed to the lake when he spotted something black. Jack raised his glowing staff and was about to fire when he noticed that Jamie was with the black. The black was a man, a black, slender man with sharp teeth and golden eyes. Pitch Black... who had Jamie in a headlock.

"Let him go, now, Pitch." Jack ordered coldly, staff at the ready.

"Why?" Pitch sneered. "What would you do for this boy?"

Jack was baffled. "You wouldn't hurt a child now, Pitch." Jack gnarled.

Pitch gritted his teeth. "Try me." He said with a smirk, tightening his arm around Jamie's throat who let out a hoarse whimper. Jack jumped. "Answer me, Jack! What would you do for this boy!?"

"Anything!" Jack shouted. He got out of his battle stance abruptly after he realized what he said. "Anything at all... just don't hurt him. Let him go." He said solemnly.

Jamie's eyes widened with shock and sadness as Pitch's arm loosened around him. Jack would- he would- he cared that much? Pitch let go of Jamie and walked over to Jack with a smirk. Jack had his head bowed down. Pitch snarled and gruffly yanked Jack's head up by his snow-white hair with his spindly fingers.

"You're coming with me." Pitch hissed. Soon, nightmare sand rose from the ground and began to make a vortex around the two. Jack panicked but Pitch grabbed his arm firmly. Not wanting to ruin the deal for Jamie, Jack didn't move. He would cooperate as long as Jamie was out of harm's way.

"Jack!" Jamie cried as he tried to reach the vortex, but the force wouldn't allow him to. All the twelve year old boy could do was stare at his friend in horror. All Jack could do was the same thing.

Once the vortex began to spin at full force. When Jamie and Jack's lake was no where to be seen, Jack attempted to throw a punch at Pitch who only slunk into the vortex of nightmare sand. Jack whirled around, Pitch was gone... for now. But another problem presented itself, the vortex began to close in on Jack. Jack backed away to the middle, but once he did so, the sand crashed down upon him. Surrounding him with Darkness.

Next thing Jack knew, he was panting on a stoned floor in a small room, having just surviving a horrid nightmare.

* * *

><p>Jack sobbed on the inside. He didn't know whether Jamie was truly safe. Why was he here? What did Pitch want? Dare he say... Jack was scared. Jack focused on trying to make it out of the room but the door was to no prevail the least bit. Especially since Jack's staff was not with him in the same room right now. This made Jack even more uncomfortable. After a while, Jack heard the jingle of a key unlock the door. Jack bolted up. Pitch entered the room.<p>

"Come along, Frost." Pitch ordered, exiting the room.

"Where we going?" Jack asked innocently as he followed Pitch, even though his body was most reluctant to do so. Pitch only smirked in response.

After a trip of winding corridors, upside-down bridges and stairs, the two made it to a larger room. Not much different than the room Jack was in but it was slightly bigger and it had more light. Pitch allowed Jack to enter first, once he did so, tendrils of nightmare sand pounced from the walls and found Jack's limbs. The tendrils yanked Jack backwards and pinned him to a wall. Pitch locked the door behind him.

The tendrils released Jack as Jack collapsed to his knees. He coughed and rubbed his head as the impact of the wall was very hard. "Okay, Pitch. Enough with the games. Tell me what the hell we are doing here." Jack barked.

Pitch paced over to a table made of nightmare sand that just formed. "Jack, I'm going to ask you a simple question..." On the table was Jack's staff. Pitch picked up the staff and rubbed it with his bony hands.

"Yes." Jack growled, waiting for the man to continue.

Pitch smirked darkly, his cat eyes gleamed menacingly at the boy, "...Are you familiar with the term, torture?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun daaaaa! Cliffhanger! But that is it for chapter 1 of Shattered Ice everyone. I do hope you liked it, sorry though it was a bit rushed:( PLEASE PLEASE leave a review as it helps me a TON (you guys don't know how happy it makes me) and constructive criticism is always welcome:) I know the beginning this chapter was standard but it's going to get interesting;) So thank you so much for reading! See ya'll, have a good day!<strong>

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	2. Pitch the Monster

**Hello! Back again with chapter 2 of Shattered Ice! Ya'll are lucky, I was going to do one of my other stories but I couldn't wait to write this one again, lol. Thanks for the review! It made me sooooo happy!:D But enough of my rambling, let's begin chapter 2! **

**A/N: Pay VERY close attention to Jack's nightmare! It is going to be a clue to one to what happens later!**

* * *

><p>"<em>...Are you familiar with the term, torture?" <em>

Jack raised his eyebrows. Words unable to form in his mouth. What did Pitch mean? Torture? Whatever, it didn't sound good. "W-what do y-you mean?" Jack blubbered. His teeth began to chatter with fear but Jack clenched his jaw until it ached.

Pitch snarled and rolled his eyes. "Prepare yourself, Jack. I am going to make you feel the pain I felt this past two years..." He sneered. Pitch raised Jack's staff to his forehead, poising himself on one foot.

Jack gasped. Before he had time to fully react and process what he heard and saw, a snap was heard throughout the chamber. Jack let out a cry of pain as his insides buckled. Jack fell to his knees and hands, one of them clutching his stomach. It felt if he had just been stabbed with a dagger and had just lost a loved one at the same time.

Jack tried to get up but then the unthinkable happened; another snap followed up the last one. Jack groaned and whimpered. Grimacing with pain. He lowered himself to the ground, feeling very weak. His body trembled with pain and fear. Oh gods... it hurt. Just when Jack thought it was over though, a final snap sang through the room. Jack released a heart-wrenching cry as he finally gave in, laying on the ground clutching his stomach. Jack grimaced as he looked up ever so slightly.

Pitch smirked as he dropped pieces of Jack's staff to the ground. The bottom, middle, the upper middle before the G, and the G rested on the stone floor. Not a trace of frost to be found. "Well, that's finished." Pitch said lightly as he had just passed a heavy weight onto someone else. "How do you feel, Jackie?"

"Never better." Jack moaned through gritted teeth, determined not to show to much pain or that Pitch was getting the best of him even though that hurt like bloody murder.

Pitch sensed that Jack was lying. He could _see _Jack's fear float around him. The aura of fear spread from Jack to all parts of the room. Hitting Pitch as well, it fueled the man like an adrenaline shot. Soon, Jack's fear would sustain Pitch for all eternity, float around his chambers forever and give him the power to do anything. That was how Pitch intended it. The robed man glided over to the table. Now, a new item was placed on it. A shiny, black, small, dagger. Pitch gently took it off the table and showed it to Jack.

Jack's heart stopped. His breathing hitched in his throat. His body panicked. He wanted to run, but the door was so far away and was bolted shut. He wanted to cry, but that's what Pitch wanted. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

"P-Pitch! This i-is wrong! W-why are y-you d-doing this?" Jack stuttered through petrified lips. Why was Pitch doing this? It was wrong. It was what an insane person would do. Never in Jack's eternal life would he ever dream (or have a nightmare) about Pitch actually _torturing _him. Sure, fight, battle, roughhouse and whatnot, but not this. Anyways... how is Pitch even back?

"You see dear boy, I want you to suffer and be in pain just as I was for the last two years. Feel the pain that I felt. Except you will suffer this pain forever." He hissed, causing Jack's small physique to shake on the floor. "You are probably wondering how I'm still alive. Well, you should know that by you and the good-for-nothing Guardian's defeating me... you just made it worse. See, I was _comprehended _with the nightmares and fears. But now, _I am born out of it. _Fear courses through me, Jack! I am not a human! I am a _nightmare! _I cannot die now! I am more powerful! I have no conscience!" Pitch cackled wickedly and sadistically. He continued to rave on about his new self but Jack didn't want to hear it the least bit.

_What have I done? _Jack asked to himself. Now, Pitch was unbeatable and unstoppable. The man with no conscience. Why he's not even a man! He's a _monster! _Since Jack knew this piece of information, Pitch looked a little more deadly and vicious. Formerly, he had pointy teeth with honey colored eyes and other somewhat average features. But now, Pitch had razor sharp teeth with eyes that could kill. He looked like a true monster. You can't stop a monster. You would have to kill it, but Pitch can't be killed. It was over.

Pitch walked over to the limp boy and grasped Jack's chin in his hand. Oh, Pitch's fingernails were like pin needles too. They dug into Jack's cheeks and began to pierce his frosty skin, Jack let out a grunt. "It's over, Jack! The Guardian's will find you, but when they do, you won't be the same Jack they knew. But that's if I allow them to take you. I will shatter your center till your nothing but a shell. I will break you mentally and physically from head to toe. Take that to be literally."

Jack almost smiled at the mention of the Guardian's but was fear stricken to have his future told by Pitch Black. Pitch let go of Jack's cheeks, a small trickle of blood running down his cheek. Pitch tossed his hand in the air as tendrils of nightmare sand appeared out of the wall once more and bound themselves to Jack's limbs, hoisting him into the air and slamming him into the wall with full force. They let him on the ground but didn't release him.

Jack tugged on the straps but hissed with pain once they began to get tighter. Angry red scratched and burned Jack's fragile wrists and ankles as the nightmare sand began cutting into his flesh. Jack stopped tugging and glared at Pitch. The monster of a man opened the door to exit the room.

"Sweet nightmares! Have fun while I perfect my skills on what to do with this knife when I get back. You're scream shall tell me when you have awoken and are ready to begin." Pitch said in a dark voice, cackling as he exited the room and locked the door behind him.

Jack gave one final tug but immediately regretted it as he felt his skin split. A cool, crimson liquid seeped from his wrists and ankles. Jack whimpered as he tucked his legs into his chest, wrapped his arms around his shins and buried his head into his arms. _It hurt. _His body ached in the most painful way possible. Just sitting ailed him. At first, Jack scolded himself for crying and absolutely refused to do so, but now, Jack didn't care. He allowed himself to let a teardrop slip down his face.

After about five minutes, Jack's body began to feel drowsy as his eyelids became unbearably heavy. Jack succumbed to darkness and sleep; unprepared for the nightmare that was waiting for him.

**x.x.x.x.x.**

_Jack was sitting on a four poster bed made of goose feathers. He was in a small wooden house on the second floor in his small, cold room. He was stripped from his tarp, vest, and v-neck blouse and was sitting there bare chest. Jack was nervously twiddling his thumbs, his eyes darting about the room, trying to get his mind off of what was about to come. He eyed his bed he was sitting on, his small dresser, a few nick-knacks of his own, a loose floorboard and a couple other useless things. His family was very poor. _

_That's why they needed to be kind, have a good reputation, be smart, loyal and countless other things. Getting in trouble was a given thing of the not-to-do's, Unfortunately, Jackson was not good at being a perfect, kind teenager. He would get into all sorts of trouble... and pay the price for it. _

_Most of the time his father would spank him with a paddle, but this time Jack really screwed up. He asked for what was coming. Jackson shivered with anticipation as he heard heavy hunting boots trudge up the stairs. The door barged open with a bang and there stood a tall, muscular man in the doorway with a snarl on his face. _

"_Father... I'm so sorry." Jack addressed to the man with sad eyes. This time Jack screwed up incredibly. He was a victim of Kyle who had a bone to pick with Jack for no good reason. The two got into a fist fight recently and somehow Kyle got really hurt. They had to take him to the best healer in town... since the family could afford it. Last thing Jack saw was blood. He was so blinded with rage and hatred. He thought he was crying as well. Kyle was beating Jack against a wall and teasing him about him being poor... in front of his class who were rooting for Kyle. Except for Beatrice, Jack's girlfriend. Jack ended up getting his hands on a metal slate and used it to his defense. Jackson never regretted anything more than this. _

_The man scowled and shook his head with shame. "Too late, son." He said hoarsely and shoved the little boy into the corner of his room. The man quickly tied the boy's hands to a mast. The man then reached for his waist and unbuckled his belt. _

_SNAP!_

_The belt cracked against the boy's soft skin. It left it's mark. A long, thin, painful, red scar that began oozing blood. "You hurt a fellow son..." _

_SNAP!_

"_You cried..." Another long red mark of pure pain. _

_SNAP! _

"_You brought shame upon, Beatrice." That one hurt mentally and physically. Oh Beatrice. And that lash laid itself over the previous two. _

_SNAP! _

_Jack couldn't hold back a slight sob and whimper; his father whacked him in the head with the butt of his hunting gun. "You disgraced our family!" The man roared. _

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! The lashes kept on coming. Harder and faster. The pain multiplied to insane amounts. Tears began to roll down Jack's cheeks mercilessly. More lashes kept on coming. 10... 15... 20... 25... _

"_Father! Please! I beg you! Stop! Please!" Jack wailed. But his father would not stop. 30... blood. So much blood. Jack could see the liquid puddle up out of the corner of his eye. Jack winced and looked behind him ever so slightly. His father! He had a wicked smile on his face, his teeth! They were sharp! And oh my god, his eyes! They were golden! Jack screamed with horror and received one final, most painful lash. _

**x.x.x.x.x.**

Jack awoke with an agonizing scream. He could have sworn that if he took of his sweatshirt this moment, red scars would litter his back. Is he sitting in blood? No. But the pain was still there. Fading, but still present. But it was just a nightmare. A memory. A flashback. And those people in the flashback were now dead, one of them to his account. Kyle, he struck him in the neck... and- he couldn't say it. In a nutshell, Jack didn't go to school after that. Emma, Jack's dear sister, had to smuggle high school work and bring it home. It broke Jack's heart to think about his past.

Jack's breathing turned to rapid hiccups as he sensed that Pitch was coming back. Jack cherished the peace and shut his eyes for a brief moment. Welcoming the darkness and quiet, being alone. The things he dreaded the most were now his best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Jack:( Pitch is a monster! Take that literally! Yea, so that nightmare is what really happened in Jack's mortal life. And Kyle ends up dying because Jack struck him in the neck. Sad. Yeah, I'm an angst whore XD BUT KEEP THIS NIGHTMARE IN MIND! IT IS AN IMPORTANT CLUE! But yeah. So I hope you enjoyed this short chapter everyone! Please please make sure to leave a review as it makes me fly to the moon with happiness:) Anyways, see ya! Have a good day! Bye!<strong>

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. The Black Snake

**Hi everyone, I have returned!**

**Okay, before I get into my intro, let me make myself clear (and this is directed to our friendly guest in the comment section): YOU CAN SAY YOU HATE ME BUT PLEASE GIVE ME A REASON WHY. In the last chapter, I asked for no one to say that I'm sick person. I respect everyone for not saying anything... yet. BUT, if you say you hate me... I shall allow it. BUT ONLY IF YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOU DO SO. Tell me why just so it doesn't sound wrong or mean in any which case and maybe I shall try to tend to your reasoning, and I shall not touch your review. Yes, I will allow this one to stay there but if I get any more "i hate you" without an explanation, I shall delete the review. I absolutely hate doing such a thing but it will be for the best. Just a fair warning. Thanks. **

**Back to my intro now. Uh. Okay. Thank you Rose for those very touching comments:) means the world to me! But let's get into some nail-biting, hair-pulling, edge-of-your-seating, reading! (I'm a poet! I rhymed)And remember that nightmare? Here we go!;) Enjoy!:) maybe...**

* * *

><p>Jack breathed as steadily as he could as he could hear the door being unlocked. <em>Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Your not scared. Breath in. Breath out... <em>Truth be told, Jack couldn't have been more afraid. How long was he going to be kept here? What was Pitch going to do to him? What is going on with Jamie and the Guardians? What's going to happen to him?

"Hello, Jack." Pitch snarled as he entered the door. His hands were behind his back. In normal circumstances, this act would be normal, but Jack could see something behind Pitch's back. "Remember when I said I was thinking of doing something with my dagger to you?" He asked in a sinister manner.

"No." Jack said. _Yes, _his mind supplied. How could he forget... he just said no so that it looked like he wasn't afraid.

Pitch scowled and glared knifes as Jack which made him cower into the wall. Pitch threw up his hand as tendrils of nightmare sand appeared out of the wall and wrapped itself around Jack's limbs. It slammed Jack against the wall. Before doing so, it had flipped Jack around so now his stomach was pressed against the wall and his back was facing to the open. Jack gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side.

Pitch glided over as the tendrils loosened itself and lowered Jack harshly to the ground so the spirit was on his knees yet his hands were bound to the wall and his ankles were bound to the floor. Pitch hoarsely yanked Jack's sweatshirt off of him and tossed it to the side. Jack was now shivering as half of his body was exposed to the chilly (not good chilly) air.

"Well," Pitch began, "After watching your nightmare, I figured it was best to perform this type of torture before I began with the dagger. It should feel familiar dear boy..." He said with a sinister smile, showing his razor sharp teeth that glinted with greed and hunger.

Jack could see something long and black snake out from Pitch's hand. Pitch flexed his hand as the black thing flexed and snapped in the air as the tip made a graceful curl in the air, ready to perform what it was made for.

Jack's eyes widened as every muscle in his body tightened. The snap echoed in his skull like church bells. Oh god. No, this could not, could not, be happening. Jack peered behind his shoulder and saw the black thing poised in Pitch's hand ready to strike.

It was a whip.

Memories of the nightmare flashed before Jack's eyes as he tried to shake them out of his head but to no prevail until a sharp snap echoed the chamber. Jack let out a grunt at the impact. He didn't feel anything but numbness for a brief moment but then came the shocking pain. Nothing could prepare him for it. It was a white hot, stinging sensation that stretched across his entire back. Jack balled his hands into fists and let out a cry as he felt warm blood drip down his back.

Pitch slashed Jack's back earning another shrill of pain from the Winter Spirit. He did it again and again and again. Each time more powerful as he picked up his pace, making sure to strike the same spot over again. After 20 lashes, Jack's back had become very pink and crisp with lashes as blood oozed and drizzled out of each cut. By 30 and 40, Jack's back was now an ugly shade of ruby red as the boy was drenched in his own blood. But the monster was not satisfied yet.

Jack's back felt like it was burning on hot, sizzling charcoals. Tears mercilessly fell out of his eyes like a waterfall as cries emitted from his throat after every lash. _When was this hell gonna end? _Not soon. Jack's cries and shouts of pain became mere whimpers as his voice shriveled up into nothing after being used so much. He phased in between consciousness and unconsciousness, waking up or falling asleep before or after another painful lash. All Jack could do was curl up and wait for the beating to end... for now.

Pitch ended the torture after 50 lashes. He was going to go for 80 lashes but he was getting physically exhausted. The snaps had ended and all was left was the heaving and panting of the two men with the occasional drip of blood on the limestone floor.

Jack's entire back was red. The whip had dug into Jack's flesh so much that most of his back's surface was gone, thus, making his back uneven. All that was left was the red and gory insides below Jack's back. It wasn't far enough to see the back muscles (which lay a good inch under the skin) but the slashes had gotten rid of the surface of Jack's once smooth skin. It hurt like bloody hell.

Jack woke up once again as more tears began to fall. He was surprised he still had more tears left. The pain was unbearable. It was too gruesome to bear. Jack let out cries of pain. He didn't care anymore. The chains of nightmare sand released him as his tense arms dropped to the floor and splashed in his own blood. Jack rolled over, trying desperately to not feel the pain as he writhed and sloshed in his own blood.

_So. Much. Pain. It hurts so much. Why? Why now? Why did this happen to me? What went wrong? I-I can't believe it! Nothing is right! Why!? _Jack's mind screamed at him as Jack released shrills of pain through his gritted teeth. He wanted to curl up in a ball but that would mean stretching his back and opening his cuts even more. He just wanted the pain to go away.

"Wasn't that _fun _Jackie boy?" Pitch said with a sneer as his whip crumbled to ashes.

Jack growled. "Don't use my center like that!" He roared to the best of his ability through his meek voice. How dare Pitch use the word fun like that! Totally gave it a bad name.

Pitch stormed over to the pitiful boy and slapped him in the face. He grasped the boy's snow white hair and yanked his head up so the poor boy was forced to look at him. "That's my intention you fool! To shatter your center till there's nothing left! But it's a good thing that you still have a fight in you so I can continue to have fun breaking you. Wouldn't be fun if you were already broken, you worthless thing. Keep it up Jackie and you will be shattered in no time." The man hissed in the boy's ear before allowing him to crumple to the ground.

Pitch stormed out of the chamber, making sure to lock it and wish Jack pleasant nightmares. Leaving Jack bloodied, somewhat broken, and hurt.

Jack leaned against the wall. He wished he could curl in a ball but his back wouldn't allow it. Jack closed his eyes and relished the peace and quiet. After two minutes, darkness began to succumb his mind. Not the peaceful darkness, the evil and dangerous kind. Jack's will to fight struggled but Jack's will to surrender and endure pain bowed down and allowed the darkness to consume him.

* * *

><p><em>I have to warn the Guardians. I have to tell them what happened last night. I have to reach out to them. But how? And how would they react? What would they do? Oh, what's happening to Jack!? Something awful could be happening to him and it's all my fault!<em>

Jamie scolded himself as he yanked at tufts of his chocolate brown hair. Thank god it was Sunday and that there was no school and his parents were sleeping in. This gave Jamie the whole day to sort out what happened last night. After Jack and Pitch had vanished in the vortex, something had put Jamie to sleep. Next thing he knew, it was 6:00 am and his was lying on his bed still in his vest and jeans. Now it was 6:15. His parents wouldn't be awake for a while but Jamie still had to figure out a way to help Jack.

Jamie got up and peeled off his clothes and got into his pajamas so he didn't look suspicious. He fumbled around in his messy room (stumbling over toys and whatnot) and found a plain piece of paper and a blue marker. Perfect. Jamie completely swiped his littered desk clean from any junk in one swift motion and plopped down in his seat and got right to work.

_Dear Santa, _

_I desperately need your help. Jack's in grave danger. Pitch is back. He brought me to Jack's lake and used me as bait so when Jack came, he forced Jack to release me or else. Jack agreed and Pitch now has Jack. This happened last night. Get everyone and rescue him asap! Tell him I'm sorry! Please! Jack needs help! Fast! Hurry!_

_Jamie _

Jamie scribbled out his letter in sloppy handwriting and shoved it into an envelope. He headed for the window, opened it, stepped out, and slid off the roof and fell into a pile of autumn leaves. A cool trick Jack taught him when it was winter and there were snow banks instead of piles of leaves, but either worked. It was way cooler than heading out the front door, literally. Cold, Jamie bounded towards his mailbox and stuck the letter in and raised the red flag.

_Shoot! _Jamie's mind screamed. _There's no post on Sunday's! _There is no mail on Sunday! Not good! That means that he would have to wait for tomorrow and a good couple days before the letter would be received by Santa. There was no time for that! Jamie scurried up the water pipe and returned to his room. Jamie bombarded to his bathroom. (Decorated with superheroes)

_If I can't warn Santa fast enough, I'll have to get a hold of the Tooth Fairy!_ Jamie thought wisely. But there was one problem: he was twelve. He already all of his baby teeth. Was he willing to knock out one of his teeth permanently to save Jack Frost? _Yes-no, yeah... no. Yes? Yes! No! I can't not possible, Jack wouldn't want it. Jack's life is on the line! A tooth for a life? Come on Jamie! _

"Jamie?" A little voice spoke from Jamie's doorway, interrupting the boy's thoughts.

"Hurghrpt? Rpty?" Jamie said through his muffled voice as he had had his hands shoved in his mouth, trying to make a noose around one of his teeth. It was Sophie. She was now five years old and her language had improved so now she could say complete sentences.

"What are ya doing?" Sophie asked with all the sweetness and innocence in the world.

"Jack's in trouble, I need to get a hold of the Guardians! I sent a letter to Santa but that will take a while so I'm trying to loose a tooth even though that would mean a permanent one." Jamie said clearly as he latched the piece of floss to the doorknob of his bathroom door.

"No!" Sophie shrieked. "Pretty fairy won't be happy!" She wailed, referring to Tooth.

Jamie scowled and rolled his eyes. He undid the noose in his mouth. She was right he guessed. "Any bright ideas, sis?" He asked.

"Wait." Sophie said with a smile.

Jamie nodded. She was to young to understand. But she was right. He couldn't do anything. He would just have to wait and pray that Jack would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>That's done! Sorry it was short but I guess chapters like these will be short:( But I have to get a move on so thank you soooo much for reading! PLEASE leave a review! Please? And if you have he time check out my stories... it would mean the world to me:) (One in particular: the Guardian of the Night, please?) I'll see you later everyone! Thanks again! Bye! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	4. Sharp & Silver

**Hey hey hey everyone I am back with another chapter of Shattered Ice! Woot woot! Dunno why but I'm super hype and happy right now even though this vibe is gonna die down very soon but I'm enjoying it while it lasts! Woohoo! OMG I'm looking at all these views and everything and omg thank you all SO much!XD Wow! That's like, the most of everything I've ever gotten in a story, ever and in such a short amount of time! *blows kisses to everyone* Thank you very very much Snowflake for your review and I will answer y'all questions as the story goes on! But enough of this rambling, let's get on to chapter 4!**

**TIP: So, I've got a new thing for the story. Every nightmare Jack has in between each torture is related to what torture is about to come up so pay attention!**

**FYI: Just in case you forgot, this is a JackxTooth fanfic. Please no flames or hatred. I don't like Jack pairings in general. Go see my intro for The Fault in our Powers if you want my details on how I truly feel about Jack shipping (lol)**

* * *

><p><em>Jack opened his eyes to meet with a welcoming light. He was wearing his sweatshirt once again and he felt no pain. Jack grinned and closed his eyes, releasing a chuckle and relished the lovely feeling... as it was not to last for much longer. His eyes fluttered open when he heard a voice. A woman's voice calling longingly for Jack. <em>

"_Jack?" The voice called. _

_Jack stood up. _

"_Jack, where are you?" _

_Jack recognized the voice. It was Tooth! "I'm here! I'm here!" He yelled back in response as he jogged towards the sound of the voice. _

"_Jack?" The voice called again._

"_I'm right here! Tooth!" Jack yelled out for one last time. As if on cue, Jack could see a hovering figure made out of green and blue in the distance. Jack ran towards the fairy. _

"_Jack!" Tooth said as she hugged her boyfriend._

"_Tooth! I'm so relieved to see you!" Jack said exasperatedly as he scooped his girlfriend up, hoisted her into the air before returning her hug. _

"_Oh Jack..." Tooth said coldly as she grinned with a hint of evil. _

_Jack's eyes widened as he tried to escape the hold of Tooth. _

"_Don't ever leave again!" Tooth hissed and threatened as she revealed a menacing dagger she was concealing behind her back. _

"_T-Tooth! W-what are y-you!?-" Jack asked with worry and panic as he tried to escape but the fairy somehow overpowered him and pinned him to the ground. Tooth ripped off Jack's sweatshirts sleeves with her bare white teeth like an animal. _

_Jack hissed and gaped as the dagger came in contact with his flesh upon his right arm. He released a loud and painful wail as he shrieked and writhed under his girlfriend's weight. He cried and whimpered as he screamed in pain some more. Tooth's dagger was twisting and turning in certain ways, it was as if she was drawing something. Jack let out a painful gasp and whimper when Tooth yanked the dagger out of Jack's left arm before plunging it into his right arm, arousing another yell of pain from the Winter Spirit. Jack tossed his head and thrashed it backwards, making it slam into the floor. He clamped his eyes shut and screamed and cried through his bared teeth. _

_After what seemed like a century, Tooth pulled out the dagger, Jack whimpered and opened his sore eyes. Tooth gave him a menacing smile before disappearing. Jack sat up and looked at his arms, it read "I LOVE YOU" Across his right arm was 'I LOVE' and across his left arm was 'YOU' Why would Tooth do such a thing? Somewhere very deep within Jack's heart, he was very pleased that Tooth loved him but this was unthinkable. _

_Jack let out a heart-wrenching scream of agony till he black out. _

* * *

><p>Jack awoke with a pitiful yet loud scream of agony. His cheeks were sticky with tears as Jack's back began to ail him once more. The slashes covered his entire back and licked up the back of his neck. The nightmare really affected Jack since it was Tooth who was hurting him, a loved one. He bashed his head against the wall in hopes it would relieve some of the pain. He tried to focus on less serious matters. What day was it? What time of day was it? Where were the Guardian's? Jack hated being a damsel in distress but he could really use some rescuing.<p>

In two minutes flat, Jack could hear the jingle of keys as the Nightmare King entered the room. Jack quivered and quaked with fear. Usually, Jack could look evil in the eye and make a joke out of it but this was no joke by any means.

"I see you fearing me..." Pitch said with a sneer as he picked up a dagger from the table. _Oh my god. _Jack thought.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're trying to kill me! Why don't you just do it now?" Jack spat. He was sick and tired of being caged and hurt, he wished he could just go back a day (or god knows how long he's been in here) and be with Jamie the whole day and protect him like a Guardian would. Why does he always mess everything up?

Pitch tutted Jack with a smirk. "Oh no dear boy, I'm not trying to kill you... that would take all the fun out of it!"

There it was again! He did it again! _Fun! _"Stop it! Stop it!" Jack screamed as he wrangled in his chains, making them cut into his skin. He stopped moving on a dime.

Pitch merely sighed and switched conversations. "So, how did you like your nightmare? I've been studying them and noticed that you seem to be affected more when it has something to do with your loved ones. Oh! And I also found out that you and Tooth have something going on, don't you Jack?" He said with a sinister smile.

Jack gasped. He let it show. Now Pitch knew that Tooth was Jack's girlfriend. What better way to get at him than get a hold of Tooth. "Don't you even think about touching her!" Jack threatened as tears welled up in his bottom eyelid. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Tooth and it was his fault.

Pitch shook his head as he approached the boy. "Oh no. Your fear is much much more powerful and exquisite. For the time being I'll keep my hands off your precious fairy... for now." Pitch started to lower himself next to the boy in chains.

"Pitch don't you dare t-!" Jack raved when Pitch kicked him in the stomach with his foot. Making Jack fall on his back causing excruciating pain and have the wind knocked out of him. Before Jack could fully catch his breath and retort Pitch roughly pinned Jack's arms to the ground as the nightmare chains fastened them to the floor.

"Don't move or you'll make it worse!" Pitch roared with a cackled, he then dove his dagger into Jack's soft flesh of his right arm.

Jack let out a bloodcurdling scream as Pitch carved his dagger into Jack's right arm, starting with the edge of Jack's wrist and making his way up to his shoulder. No doubt that Pitch was writing something. The thought of Pitch's handiwork on him made Jack gag. It was already horrifying as it was but it was amplified since he was still in shock of the nightmare.

After what seemed like ages of screams, cries, whimpers, wails, begs, pleads, and pain, Pitch yanked the dagger out of Jack's right arm and plunged it into Jack's left arm. Starting at the shoulder and traveling down to the wrist. Beginning the process of pain all over again.

_Oh god, why is this happening? Why? The pain hurts so much. Why is Pitch doing this to me? This is so wrong. _Jack cried through his closed eyelids. He would rather be caught dead rather than let anyone see him cry but the tears just kept on coming like a nonstop waterfall. He wanted to go home.

"Done!" Pitch said after what was like forever. Both of his hands were smeared with Jack's blood and now the dagger was coated with a thick crimson color.

Jack sat up using his core muscles as his arms were out of commission. They burned and hurt to no end. He looked down and saw that indeed Pitch wrote something but he could not make out what.

"Here you are, Jackie!" Pitch said with a grin as he turned one of the walls into a mirror.

Jack couldn't help but see a pitiful, weak, helpless, scared, young little boy stare back at him. His hair was messy and bloodied yet as white as snow. His face was full of terror and dread and he was skin and bone. His eyes had bags underneath them and his eyes had a clear coat over them It took a while to realize that that boy was him, Jack Frost. He looked so weak. _How _Jack hated looking weak! He looked at the Nightmare King who gave a nod, urging the poor boy to look at himself some more.

Jack inched himself towards the mirror and examined his arms. _"This Broken Spirit" _read across Jack's right arm, _"is Pitch Black's" _it continued on his left. Jack let out a horrifying whimper.

"They won't go away any time soon either Jack. As long as you still fear me, each and every scar will be their for life." Pitch said with triumph, pleased of his work. He strutted out of the chamber and locked the door behind him as the mirror disappeared.

Last thing Jack saw was a horrified boy staring back at him. Jack took heavy breaths as he stared blankly at the wall. Pitch was right, _he was broken. _On the verge to at least. Here he was; weak, scared, scarred... he will never forget this day- or days. If he got out of it alive. Jack delicately leaned back against the wall and tried to forget about the pain and the fear before another nightmare came creeping around the corner once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yes, my vibe is totally gone (because it's the next day). So Pitch did some writing on the walls. Urk. Whelp! I dunno what to say other than that thank you for reading, be sure to leave a review and thanks again! See ya! Bye! Thanks! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	5. Hot & Cold

**Hi everyone! I have returned! Sorry it took a little time to update, I go in a pattern with my stories and I have been traveling all month, thanksgiving, posted like 4 freaking stories at once (and more to come XD) and I got pretty stumped with this chapter for a while but I got it! I haven't posted _anything_ recently cause of school, argh! Anyways... WOW, I can't believe this story has gotten so popular already! And here are the shout outs to you all-**

**Rose****: You're welcome:) Here's the next chapter!**

**whiteraven****: Thanks, very happy you like it!:D **

**SunnyStormCloud****: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!:D …... but thank you... lol:3**

**WordLover18****: The intensity is here! Here's the chapter! BRACE YOURSELF, MORE INTENSITY! **

**WEast****: Yeah-_- I know it wasn't a good decision to make Jamie wait so I made him send a letter. The reason I did that was because I didn't want Jamie to warn the Guardian's too soon so they don't save Jack sooner than later. I know, it's evil but it's for writing purposes so I can write more on the torture part of the story. But pulling out Sofie's teeth was a good idea! BTW, thank you so much for reviewing the rest of my stories, it really means a lot to me:) Thank you so very much!**

**Sparky199****: Thanks a lot:) and for checking out my other stories, it means the world! Oh yes, and be ****_very _afraid... hehehe... **

**But I think that covers it! So without further ado, let us begin! BTW, this chapter should be a little longer than the others because the Guardian's now are receiving Jamie's letter!;) and the it's not one method but two methods of torture this chapter folks! Bonus! **

* * *

><p><em>White, cold, beautiful. Jack couldn't describe it better. That's what the forest looked like when it was winter and layered in a blanket of snow and ice. Icicles hanging from trees and glistening in the sun. A winter wonderland. A perfect layer of snow to romp around in and ice to decorate the trees so the land shimmered. Jack strolled down the forest, taking in all his hard work and glory. He breathed in the cool, crisp, breath-taking winter air... <em>

_and coughed. _

_Jack let out a raspy cough as thick smoke filled his throat, choking him. He clutched his throat as he collapsed to the ground, loosing air. With luck, the smoke finally vanished and Jack was able to breath again. Jack inhaled and exhaled in raspy breaths as his body shuddered. He was that close to choking to death all because of a little smoke. _

_But where did that smoke come from? _

_Jack blinked as the snow vanished from beneath him. Jack bolted up as all traces of snow and ice were gone as if they were never there. Soon, he heard a crackle and his behind a bush. Jack gazed in that direction and gasped as he saw fire snake across the grass. _

_Jack tried to run and flee but for some reason, he could not. He looked down and gasped with horror. He was bound to a mast. Jack yanked with all his might but the ropes did not prevail. Jack looked up in horror as the fire snaked around him in a perfect 360 circle and began to close in on him. _

_He was going to be burned. _

_Jack yanked and tugged and cried with effort as he made his last dying chances to free himself so he wouldn't turn into a rotisserie chicken. All he really got in turn was angry red marks on his wrists and feet yet the rope didn't budge. Jack whimpered in defeat as he looked up; his eyes widened. _

_The fire was right there in front of him. _

_How Jack hated fire. Jack screamed in horror. If he was going to die, he would die fighting for survival. As cheeky as it sounded though, it was true. Burning was not the way Jack Frost wanted to go. If he could die at all. Jack was blubbering through numerous random and useless thoughts for his nervousness which was cut when something beyond hot burned his feet. _

_Jack let out a raspy and painful gasp as fire licked up from his feet to consume his legs. Jack screamed as he writhed in pain. Could he just burn up right now? If Jack was next to a cliff, there would be nothing stopping him from hurling himself off of it. Without flying. _

_Jack could feel his skin melt like candle wax and turn to ash. This was far more painful and horrifying than he could have imagined. Such as a knife being plowed into his arm. He would take that than this. Jack tried not to think about the pain as the fire rolled up to his torso and arms, making him bite his lip as his chin trembled, his eyes clamped shut and tears streaming down it. Jack let out a gasp as he let out a cry as the scene and himself went up in flames._

* * *

><p><em>Jack woke with a cry and immediately hugged himself. To his surprise, he wasn't burnt. He still had skin left (besides his back and arms) and still had pants on that were in okay condition (with blood stains). Jack panted as he relaxed his eyes. He took deep breaths. It was silent and peaceful... except for the odd trickling sound coming from his feet. <em>

_Jack's eyes shot open with panic and gasped as he looked down. Water was coming through the grate he was standing on. Jack looked up and saw his reflection. He was trapped in a glass box that was filling up with water, fast. Surely he was going to drown. Jack frantically pounded the glass with his fists and feet, crying for help as water sloshed about his shins. Jack stopped for a brief moment to catch a precious breath when his eyes fell upon the Guardian's in the distance beyond the glass. _

_Jack pressed himself to the glass. "Guys!" He cried. The Guardian's looked at him expressionless. "Help me!" Jack wailed desperately as he banged on the glass._

_The Guardian's just blinked and shook their heads with despair. Jack's eyes filled with dread as he watched the Guardian's turn their backs on him one by one. "No! Please! Guys! Help me!" Jack cried out as he bashed on the glass once more. Tears began to fall down his face. The fact that the Guardian's would turn him down when he needed to be saved gutted him hard. His pounding began to weaken as his sobs grew stronger. He felt weak and sank to his knees, the water coming up to his shoulders. _

_Through his blurry vision, he could see the Guardian's retreat into the darkness as another figure approached. It was Pitch. He stood their with an evil grin on his face, relishing the site before him. _

_Jack let out a choked sob and accidentally swallowed water which had risen to his chin. Jack bolted up and spluttered the liquid out. He looked out as his heart fluttered. He would surely die in here. The water was now wrapped around his waist. At least with the fire, once it caught you, it consumed you pretty quickly. (Sure, not fast enough but still) This was different. The anticipation of drowning while the water was catching up to you was dreadful. Once you were submerged in it, it depended how long you could hold your breath for. It was a painful and long process that Jack had experienced before which amplified Jack's fear. This, for sure, was the worst. _

_Jack began to cry as the water finally reached his neck as he let out ragged breaths. The glass was to no prevail. Jack pursed his lips as the water came up to his nose, he tilted his head back as his crying ceased. It would waste precious air. The water was an inch away from the top when Jack took one final gulp of precious, lovely air and sank to the bottom. _

_Jack sat down at the bottom as he shut his eyes, hoping it would be over sooner than later. He tried to focus on clearing his mind and the positive things about this: he would die (somewhat positive, to end the pain), and it eased his cuts and burning skin. Jack couldn't help holding back a slight smile of pain and relief. Even though his muscles and lungs screamed and begged for air, Jack didn't give in until he couldn't bear the fear and pain any longer. _

_It took a while, but it happened. Jack released the last of his breath as his body went limp and his eyes succumbed to darkness._

* * *

><p>Jack gasped as his eyes flashed open. He took deep breaths and retched but nothing came out. He shook as he felt cold (not good cold) and curled into a ball. It felt so real. Jack cried as he cupped his hands over his mouth. He thought for sure the drowning part was real at least. It was so scary. But it was just a nightmare. It was not real. But it felt real. And how the Guardian's turned away must have been the most painful of it all. That they didn't care for him.<p>

Soon, the door to the chamber unlocked and Pitch entered with a grin. Jack tried to put on a face to show that he was still tough but he was crumbling.

Pitch strolled over to Jack and said, "Had fun, didn't you Jack? Did you like those? I thought fire would be very effective but the drowning one was priceless! The ones that have something to do with your past or loved ones always are the best. I should do it all the time!"

"Shut up!" Jack spat as tears threatened to spill. "And just stop using my center like that!" Jack hated sounding so pitiful and at the mercy of Pitch Black. Jack Frost had the reputation of being able to stare into the eyes of evil and make a game or a joke about it, but this was no joke or game.

Pitch rolled his eyes and scoffed as if he was dealing with a child. "Oh do shut up. Fact is Frost, is that you are afraid to admit that you are broken. Your center is gone and you are now different forever."

Pitch was right. That's why Jack hated himself. He was broken. He was caught and tortured and now broken. His center was gone. Vanished. A solemn expression came to Jack's face as Pitch smiled.

"Well, enough chit-chat! Time for round three and four! Bonus round, Frost! Up for it?" Pitch sneered as he grasped Jack up by his hair.

Jack grimaced as he gritted his teeth with pain. "I take that as a yes!" Pitch clutched Jack under his arm and dragged him to a corner of the room. Jack tried to struggle free but he couldn't. Pitch was strong and Jack was weak and in to much pain. Even if he did manage to break free, where would he run? He would surely collapse with pain in the labyrinth.

Pitch bounded Jack with nightmare sand to the corner of the room. Jack tugged on the tendrils but they only wound tighter. Jack let out a short whimper as the bounding were trying to squeeze the light out of him. What was this for?

"Prepare yourself Jack for it is going to get _very _warm in here!" Pitch taunted as he exited the room.

Jack's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Pitch meant. _Pitch was going to burn him. _Just like the nightmare! "Why Pitch!? Why the nightmares? Why!?" Jack called out and sobbed as he tugged at the tendrils once more but immediately regretted it. Jack let out a short cry and groan as his mouth twitched and tears clouded his vision.

"Simple math Frost, amplitude. Your fear from the nightmares amplitudes my next round of torture on you," Pitch said as poked his head back into the room. Jack hated the way how smooth and calm Pitch's voice was when he said things like 'torture', as if it was perfectly normal. "The fire? To burn out any physical hope of escaping. You will be so damaged, you won't be able to pick yourself up!" Pitch cackled menacingly and slammed the door behind him.

All of a sudden, the room starting to become smoldering, sweltering, hot. Jack began to break out into a cold sweat as he heart thumped against his chest. In another corner, a small light began to grow. _Fire. _Jack gasped as the train of fire slithered around the corners of the room. The fire grew as it hugged the walls and shimmied up to the ceiling while it slowly snaked it's way toward Jack.

Desperation and fear wreaked havoc in Jack's mind as he writhed and squirmed but the bounds stayed tight as ever. A full on sweat broke out on Jack's forehead as the bounds wrapped around his small physique even tighter. Jack let out a raspy whimper as he felt the room getting excruciatingly hot and the bindings getting tighter even if he didn't attempt to escape.

To soon, the fire caught on Jack's pants. Jack released a shrill of pain. Tears sprung from his eyes. The fire cackled and hissed at Jack as it licked up to the bindings. Jack gaped and grimaced with pain as the bindings caught on fire. No more! Just _stop! Please! _He couldn't bear it. Could he just die? He had no words to describe it. It was happening so fast yet so slow at the same time... because as soon as it came... it was gone. The fire had gone out in the room and the roar of the blaze vanished as the room became dark once more. The only thing to hear was the whimpers and wails of the Winter Spirit.

Jack didn't want to look down at himself but he did. Jack almost screamed with horror but chomped down on his lip and bowed his head. His legs were all red and black. An ugly mix of colors and his skin was sagging and felt like it was on burning coals. Jack's legs trembled as he could barely move them. This was meant to break any physical hope of getting out of here. Pitch strolled in as if nothing had happened since he had left. Jack tried to give him a death glare but it looked more like a look of hurt. Is that all Jack could do? Look hurt? Feel pain? Only scream? Never to be free or unhurt ever again? To be whole?

"Ooh..." Pitch said smugly with a smirk. He tutted and leaned down to the boy. "You look bad, Frost. You look like you need to _wash up." _Pitch grinned. His sinister grin looked to big for his bony face. He grasped Jack and yanked him from the corner of the room to a cage of glass made of nightmare sand made in the middle of the room.

Jack shuddered with fear as his eyes became bloodshot. "N-no, no, no!" Jack wailed, snapping back to reality. He began to put up a fight which ailed his wounds but his adrenaline and desperation pushed on. "No! Please no!" Jack cried as he strangled against the headlock.

Jack could almost feel Pitch's sinister smile as he was thrown into the glassed cage like a pillow. Jack crumpled on the ground as he sat up and just stared blankly at his reflection. He looked dreadful. Heavy, dark bags under his eyes from lack of rest and his hair was tousled and sweaty. Not to mention his body's condition. It was hard for Jack to believe it was him.

Soon, water began to billow up from beneath. It came up powerful and fast. Jack's heart pounded as his mind raced. He couldn't stand up because he legs were to weak. All he could do is sit down at the bottom and wait for the water to rise a little more. He had to admit, the cool water did feel nice on his burnt skin. But that didn't mean that Jack wasn't panicking and on the verge of hyperventilating. Flashes of drowning in his lake rolled before Jack's eyes as he bared his teeth and tried to ignore it. The water was now at his chest.

_This water was going up fast. _Jack trembled as he tried to get up but hissed as his back and legs screeched with pain. Jack collapsed back down. He gritted his teeth and began pounding his sore arms at the glass but the glass didn't even vibrate. Jack's hand trailed down the glass with defeat as he choked on water. Jack looked up; the cage was no bigger than him. That meant that even if he had enough water to float to the top, there wouldn't be much of a top left since the whole tank would be in water by then.

Jack gulped some precious air as he sank under the water. He pressed his palms to the glass and pushed up. He had expected the water to be waist high... wrong. It seemed that the more water collected, the faster it spewed out. The water was at Jack's shoulders. _Was Pitch going to let him drown? _Probably, since Jack was deathly afraid of drowning. No wait, no! Just the experience of drowning because Pitch will save him from death _just _so the he can progress with the torture. This thought made Jack want to just drown right now.

In the midst of his thoughts, water forced itself down Jack's throat as he snapped back to reality. Jack's heart pounded against his chest until it ached and his body trembled uncontrollably. Jack clamped his eyes shut and tilted his head back. The water tickled his cheeks. Only one inch of air left. Jack took one final gulp of air and floated to the bottom. Jack's heart and nerves slowed down out of natural instincts but Jack's mind was screaming bloody murder with horror. Good thing he was in water, it was hard to cry in water. Jack clamped down on his lip as he already felt his lungs burn.

Soon, Jack began to feel dizzy as he felt his lungs and muscles tighten and cry for air. They screeched and begged for air which Jack could not give. It really did hurt. Unlike the whipping and cutting, the fire and water was just indescribable. His hands instinctively went to his chest to comfort it. Jack opened his wary eyes. His mind grew hazy and light as his vision began to go white on the edges. His eyelids began to bob closed as his lungs were about to burst and give up. After a little time... Jack released the last of his breath and waited for death.

Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, Jack heard a shattering sound as his body was drifted out onto a hard surface. Air slapped his face and hugged his body and Jack gagged out water. He knelt down on the ground as he puked up water. He rolled on the floor and groaned as his body ached all over.

"Had fun, Jack? Drowning... you like that method didn't you? Anyways, we've almost been here nearly for a week and I suspect the Guardian's will be wondering about you soon. I'll be back! Ciao!" Pitch said sadistically and strode out of the room.

Jack's limp and wet body lay on the floor and he still tried to gasp for air. He was to weak to answer or make a snarky remark or comeback. Jack didn't think he had the wits to do that anymore, after all, he was broken. _I'm broken. _Can broken things be fixed? And where were the Guardian's? How he missed them. Did they miss him? Jack couldn't think straight. Jack rolled over and buried his face into his hands. He silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tooth's Palace<strong>

"Boys? Have you seen Jack?"

Tooth fluttered about her palace nervously. She had invited the boys over to see if they had seen Jack for the past week. She wanted to hang out with him today. She had checked his lake but he wasn't there. Tooth was a very worried fairy in general but ecstatically nervous when it came to her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him all week and wondered where he could have gone off to.

"No, Sheila. Funny ya mention the little Frostbite, I was supposed to race 'em today." The six-foot Pooka said to the frantic fairy. To be honest, Bunny was eager to race with Jack today. The season had been so nice and taking a run would have been lovely. For once he wouldn't have minded if he lost.

The little golden man, Sandy, stepped in and showed a picture of a lake. Then he showed a picture of his Dream Castle and made an "X" over it, saying that Jack wasn't there either.

"No, Sandy. I checked there already, he wasn't there! Do you think something's happened to him?" Tooth shrieked as she shivered with fear.

North came forth, "Calm down, Tooth. I'm sure Jack's alright. Although he hasn't visited me all week either. He's probably preparing for winter. Anyways, we will search for him." North said with confidence. Surely it couldn't take long to track down a spirit...

"Oh, thank you all!" Tooth squealed as she gave the boys hugs. The guys didn't know what Jack saw in Tooth exactly but well respected his feelings for her.

"I'll stay here for a little while longer and then check his lake-" Tooth suggested.

"I'll check my Warren in case if he had the urge to freeze it..." Bunny growled.

"I'll check my Palace to see if he's there and goofing around." North chuckled.

Sandy showed a picture of his castle and the sky, resembling that he will check his home and then search the skies.

"Great, if we find nothing... search the entire world." Tooth said firmly, the boys scowled. "This is Jack guys!" Tooth whined. The boys nodded, they loved Frostbite with all their hearts of course. "Let's have 24 hours to do so! Ready! Go!"

The Big Four scatted away with smiles on their faces as if it were a game. Unbeknownst to them that Jack himself wasn't having a game at all.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! DONE! THE INTENSITY MAN!XD Can't stand the heat? Hehe, anyways...! My god is it <em>great <em>to be back. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! READ PLEASE: I shall be publishing a new story. Rotg, Maximum Ride AU! SO EXCTITED!XD And... HELLO! THE SUPER SIX! Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Merida, and Hiccup! OMG can't contain myself!XD But anyways, thank you all SO much for reading, PLEASE leave a review as it is most most most appreciated and y'all have a good weekend!:) See ya! Bye! Peace! **


	6. Ruined or Rescued?

**Hey! What's up everyone? I have returned! Who else can't wait for Christmas? It's right around the corner! What can I say? Days are long, years are short! I swear this was the shortest year yet! Anyways, I know I left you on a terrible ending and this chapters going up... maybe... hehe. But anyways, OMG IM FLIPPIN OUT!XD Thank you everyone! Wow! Shout outs to you all!-**

**Sparky199****: Yes, I have a dark side;) And you can be an evil genius with me too! Yay! FEGFF! Forever Evil Genius Friends Forever! (Just made that up now lol) Thanks:) **

**WEast****: I love your sarcasm. I can totally see Cinemasins saying, "WEast would be good at Cinemasins" lol XD Thank you!:D **

**write that wrong****: Thanks, I will!:) **

**Rose****: You shall see, patience grasshopper!:) **

**Guest****: THANKS! (lol, see wut I did? XD wow me...) **

**hilaryho15****: Thanks! Here it is! I hope ya like it! **

**DonutDumplings****: haha, thanks:) Funny, I too was drinking hot chocolate!XD Here's the next chapter... maybe the torture does end... ? BTW, I like your pen name;) And yes... Tris's fear landscape did kinda go off in the back of my mind a bit, are you excited for Insurgent!? (even though it's coming out next year in March...)**

**Hit n Run****: I entered the Pain & Suffering apartment and never left lol XD and yes, I did come up with these torture ideas, thank you:)**

**WOW. Thank you ALL. You are THE BEST. But anyways, I think that wraps it up! I'll save my requests for the end, but for now, let's get on with chapter 6! -very very short chapter, sorry:(-**

* * *

><p>Jack had been in Pitch's chamber for a week. Pitch knew the Guardian's would come soon so he retired to beating Jack head to toe for a 'nice look' when the Guardian's get here. The battered, the better! They were going to come soon so Pitch made quick work out of Jack. He was almost done and the Guardian's were almost here. Boy, were they in for a treat! Pitch didn't want to let Jack go as he had more plans, but he wanted the Guardian's heart to break when they see the boy and then he would take him back and beat him some more. Shatter any chance of mental recovery.<p>

Jack's blood-curling, heart-wrenching cry echoed through the room.

Pitch had pounded Jack's face to a pulp as cuts littered his face. His face, it was no longer pale. It was now blue and black, not a single space of clear skin to be seen.

Pitch had also twisted Jack's arms. He forced Jack to his feet and stood behind him, grasping the boy's hands and yanking down on them until they stretched to the max and gave out.

Jack was now lying on the ground, Pitch's foot colliding with his stomach and back over and over and over again. Jack flinched every time. His wounds had re-opened and he was more beaten than ever. The breath was knocked out of him and his stomach was so sore, it felt like it would no longer function properly ever again. Jack could barely even scream, even that hurt him. Come to think of it, was that the only thing that came out of his mouth for a solid week? A scream?

Jack expected another kick for the fiftieth time (god knows how many) but it didn't come. Jack grimaced as his eyes rolled up to see Pitch examining as if he were a piece of filth on the road.

"Need some air, Jackie?" Pitch snarled as he yanked Jack up by his neck and bashed the boy into the wall, keeping the boy's feet off of the floor and holding him up by his neck. Choking him.

Jack gasped and spluttered, struggling for air. His hands clawing at his neck, begging for release. The pressure was immensely unbearable as he gagged when Pitch pushed harder. Jack's eyes grew red from the pressure as they rolled back and his body went limp. Pitch then released him as Jack fell to the floor, hard.

Pitch then brought his foot down on Jack's left ankle as a snap was heard throughout the room.

Pitch then stopped.

Jack began to sob for the first time since the beating round began. He had no time to. Time... could he die now? Where were the Guardian's? Could this pain go away? _Please? _

"The Guardian's are close... I shall leave you here for them to find." Pitch said in a cold voice. He then left the room and shut the door behind him, not locking it this time.

It was sickening. The fact that Pitch would actually let Jack go only so that the Guardian's can see what he did to him. Who knows? Maybe Pitch would kidnap Jack again. The thought made Jack want to bury himself into the ground.

Jack missed the Guardian's so much. Did they miss him? Pitch said they were close. The thought made Jack almost smile, but he didn't. He felt like he had no reason to smile any more, ever again. The playful, fun, lovable, laughable, Jack Frost was gone. Where were the Guardian's? Jack hated being weak and unable to help himself, but right now, he could really use a hug from North, a headlock from Bunny, a nice dream from Sandy, and a kiss from Tooth.

_Where are you? Help me. Please. I'm sorry. _

That's when Jack heard calls. His mind was fuzzy so he couldn't distinguish what it was saying but he recognized the voice. He heard heavy footsteps and the bustle of people running. _Was it them? Oh please let it be them! _

Jack almost, almost, almost smiled. He sucked in a breath and said as loud as he could, _"I'm here." _

* * *

><p><strong>Before the Beating – North's Palace<strong>

A day went by and no sign of Jack. No laughter in the wind, a cool winter breeze, a flick of snow, nothing. The Guardian's were beginning to worry.

"We searched the entire world and no sign of Jack! Do you think something's happened!?" Tooth shrieked in a worried voice. She was a mess. Not a second went by without her worrying about her Snowflake.

North furrowed his brow. He too was now worried. "Tooth. I assigned a meeting today. Jack came in last week, presumably the day he disappeared, and promised he would arrive. He's not here, I think something's wrong."

Everyone then succumbed to silence. They wanted to go and find Jack, but they didn't know where to start. Where to look. They had already searched everywhere! Where could he have gone? Was he in trouble? What was happening.

That's when Bunny's ears picked up something. A wispy, tickling sound coming from the chimney.

Sandy, being the inquisitive one, noticed this. He formed a question mark over his head, for once gaining the attention of the rest of the Guardian's.

A letter came down the fireplace. That's how letters got to North after all.

"A letter!" Tooth said as she hovered by North, followed by the rest of the Guardian's.

"This time of year?" North said humorusly, making the others roll there eyes and snarl.

Sandy made an exclamation mark as he read the letter's whereabouts.

"Crikey! It's from Jamie!" Bunny exclaimed as North ripped open the letter. It had to be important.

_Dear Santa,_

_I desperately need your help. Jack's in grave danger. Pitch is back. He brought me to Jack's lake and used me as bait so when Jack came, he forced Jack to release me or else. Jack agreed and Pitch now has Jack. This happened last night. Get everyone and rescue him asap! Tell him I'm sorry! Please! Jack needs help! Fast! Hurry!_

_Jamie_

Tooth let out a shriek of terror as the boys froze. They're fear turned to anger. This letter was sent last week, as the envelop said. Pitch was back number one, and who knows what Pitch could have done to Jack in a whole week? Probably hell-bent on revenge as well.

"Oh my god!" Tooth wailed. "What's happened to him? Oh god, it's my fault!"

"It's _our _fault, Sheila. But we can't worry about that now, we have to get Jack!" Bunny said seriously as he took out his boomerangs.

Sandy piped up and showed a sand picture of a hole in the ground, resembling Pitch's lair.

North nodded and marched out of the room, the others close behind. "Yes, Sandy. Pitch is probably at his lair with Jack. We have no time to loose! To the sled!"

* * *

><p>Not to waste a minute longer, North used a snow globe to get to Pennsylvania. The Guardian's arrived at Jack's deserted lake, dread filling their souls. Without hesitation, they made a beeline through the forest and arrived at the hole in the ground. They hopped in without a second thought.<p>

Once they were all through, they heard a blood-curling, heart-wrenching scream.

They all cringed. It didn't sound human. It sounded like a shrill and whine from an animal. A weak one. Tooth let out a sob. They all knew that voice belonged to someone they knew. _But was it really him?_ The Guardian's held back tears and they fought there way through the maze and closer to the constant screams of pure pain. _My god, he sounds so weak. _They all cried out for him. _What had Pitch done to him? It was their fault... _They came to a door and shouted for him one last time.

It was oh so faint, but they heard it.

"_I'm here." _

Jack

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for chapter 6 everyone. I'm sorry it had to end it like that... cliffhanger! And sorry that it was short:( Oh well. But at least it was... cheery? The Guardian's found Jack... hurrah right!? Sigh... anyways, before I wrap this up, may I ask you a request? <strong>

**Can you please check out my newest story, "Frosty Wings"? It's a Maximum Ride AU. The Super Six: Jack, Elsa, Anna, Hiccup, Merida & Rapunzel. I think it's going to be awesome and any sort of support would be the best:) I'm going to update it after i post this one so stay alert! Thank you**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading! Please leave a review as it keeps me going and y'all have a nice rest of the weekend! Bye! Peace! **

**-SkatingDJ**


	7. Rescued

**Hello everybody and HAPPY (belated) NEW YEAR! YEAH! 2015! And who feels like 2014 went by too fast?XD But anyways, THANK YOU OMG THANK YOU!XD Wow, I can't believe you guys! Wow! I am sorry but no shout outs:( Because I'm too excited!XD but you should know all your reviews warmed my heart:) And I finally got that stupid honors history test off of my shoulders! **

**This was originally one chapter but due to the length, I chopped it in half and it needs some more chapters anyway. Hey, think of it as a double update!XD a special treat for you all on New Years! **

**But enough of my rambling, let's get into it! **

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm here."<em>

Bunny stomped over and kicked the metal door open with a battle cry and one powerful blow full of rage with one of his large feet.

Nothing could have prepared the Guardians for what they were about to see. They couldn't hold back a scream. They couldn't look. _Oh god, what had happened? _Everything was wrong. This wasn't meant to happen. They were supposed to be a happy family but then this happened. It was dreadful. They stood their with their hands over their mouths. They couldn't even distinguish what they were seeing. Every single one of them held back tears and sobs. All they could see was red and Jack's crippled body on the floor.

A pitiful whimper from Jack snapped them out of their daze as Bunny softly slid over to Jack and scooped him up bridal style. Jack let out a groan as he tried to move. _"Don't hurt me... please. No more." _Jack wailed softly.

Bunny's eyes widened at Jack's sentence. This was not Jack. "Jack! It's us! We won't hurt you, Frostbite. Just hang in there mate!" With a nod of Bunny's head, the Guardians dashed out of the room. Sandy leading with a pair of whips, North guarding Bunny who was carrying Jack, and Tooth in the back.

Jack leaned his head back and groaned, he let out a quick sob as one tear slid down his cheek, one moment of weakness. Jack opened his mouth to speak, "B-Bunny?" His voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. His throat hurt. Each hop brought pain to Jack as he let out another whimper and clutched Bunny's fur. But each repetitive hop was unwillingly lulling Jack into darkness.

"Hang in their, Snowflake. You'll be okay, you'll be okay mate." Bunny shushed Jack, his voice wavering. He quickly glanced down and saw Jack's eyes close. "N-no, Jack! Don't fall asleep mate! Don't shut your eyes on me!" Bunny slowed a little bit. That's when he realized his fur was being died a ruby and Jack's back was uneven... Bunny almost fainted.

"Bunny! We must keep moving! We will heal him the sooner we get to the pole!" North heaved in his thick accent. Bunny looked like he was going to pass out. North quickly glanced down and saw blood. His eyes of wonder grew wide and bloodshot. "Go! Now!" He hissed as he paced Bunny along.

The team gasped when the heard the whinnies of Nightmares. They came from behind them, and in front of them. But they didn't stop running. North couldn't use his snow globes to escape since that sort of magic was forbidden and blocked here. Sandy sped forward into the darkness. They were not going to stop him. In a few gold slashes, the Nightmares were dead and gone. Although it was funny that their wasn't a horde of them, but that was the least of Sandy's concerns. Sandy motioned the gang to continue as the Guardians ran faster and came across the opening.

One by one the Guardians jumped through and into the forest. Surprisingly, no Nightmares stopped them. They would figure out all the confusion later. North whistled at his reindeer and sent them home as he took out a snow globe to immediately go home. He would have done this coming here if he had _known. _

In a fraction of a second, the Guardians were at the pole. The yetis were oblivious as to why the Guardians had left and rejoiced at their return but stopped in their tracks once they saw a very beaten and bloodied Jack in the Pooka's arms.

"Phil!" North bellowed.

A huge brown yeti named Phil, the leader, came forward.

"Get Jack to the infirmary, now!" North hollered as Bunny passed Jack to Phil. Jack was out but a moan managed to escape the Spirit.

Phil trudged as fast as he could to the infirmary with the Guardians on his heels. Phil kicked open the door and told the nurse yetis to get prepared in a slur of gibberish as he gently placed Jack down on a cot. He then turned to the Guardians and forced them to wait, warning them screams will be heard. The Guardians of course were in protest but is was for medical reasons. So the Guardians left and headed to North's office.

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast. It was like the rescue happened in the blink of an eye, yet, it was not fast enough. The Guardians sat in the room, consumed by dread and despair. Jack was hurt, and it was their fault. They all felt terribly guilty and Tooth couldn't stop crying. <em>What had they done? <em>

Come to think of it, they had rescued Jack so fast, they didn't get the chance to observe his injuries. They didn't know what was wrong with him. Whatever it was, it was bad since each movement brought pain to Jack. And the Guardians knew Jack was not one to show emotion.

"I can't believe I let this happen!" Tooth wailed, she had said this sentence for the past fifteen minutes.

"It's _our _fault, Tooth. We should have been looking after him more." North said in a calm tone.

"How can you guys be so calm about this!?" Tooth shrieked. "My god Pitch could have killed him! I'm surprised he's not dead-" Tooth couldn't finish her sentence as she got choked up and cried some more.

The boys walked over to Tooth and gave her some comfort.

"We are all scared for him, Tooth, it's just-" Bunny's voice trailed off. Bunny loved the little Snowflake, he had really grown on him. He would never wish for this to happen. Bunny would protect Jack with his heart, it was just...

"You're just to tough to show feelings for him." Tooth snarled between sniffs.

Bunny growled and grasped Tooth's shoulders firmly. "You think I don't care for Jack's well being? My god, I'm-"

Bunny ferocious rage was cut off by a scream like the one they had heard when they first entered Pitch's lair. Bunny cringed and let go of Tooth's shoulders. The guys deflated as the guilt and reality washed upon them like a tsunami. They were glad Jack was alive, but what now? How would Jack act? What was to happen now?

"I'm sorry." Bunny said.

Tooth nodded. "But Bunny, you saw him, you were carrying him, what was wrong with him?" She wailed.

Bunny shook his head, "I didn't see, Sheila. But it was bad. All I saw was red, _so much red, _and his back was _lumpy. I don't know why. _I couldn't bear to look." Bunny bowed his head as he felt his bottom lip tremble and his shoulders shake.

North came over and patted Bunny on the shoulder. Bunny looked up with misty evergreen eyes and noticed that North was crying (too). Tooth stumbled over and buried her face into Bunny's chest. North hugged Tooth and Bunny for comfort as Sandy floated over and joined the embrace of sadness. Bunny left the hug to wash himself. Tooth continued to sob. Sandy sat by the window, not believing what had happened. North sat in a seat, dazed in shock and grief.

After what seemed like a short eternity, Sandy faced his fellow Guardians and showed them it would be best if they got rest. The Guardians shook their heads viciously but then another cry of utter pain echoed from the infirmary as the walls seemed to tremble. The Guardians looked at each other as they took a seat. Sandy let tendrils of gold sand float to each of his friends before he aimed it at himself.

But no good dream could fix this nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, sorry that it's a little too short but it's better than too long in my opinion. There was more here but it's in the next chapter. Go on!<strong>


	8. Insanity

**Chapter 8!:) Here you go! The double update! Hope you like it!**

**A/N: Yes, cover picture changed. Disclaimer: not mine. **

* * *

><p>The Guardians woke and yawned. <em>What a terrible nightmare! <em>But they all looked at each other and they knew it was no fantasy. The memories came back as tears stung the Guardian's eyes. A heart-wrenching cry was heard from the infirmary. _How long had they slept? _

Tooth couldn't bear it anymore, "I-I can't!" She cried out of the blue as she flew out of the room.

"Tooth!" North cried as the boys bolted up and gave chase to the fairy who was headed to the infirmary.

Tooth had made it to the infirmary but she didn't go in. She stopped before the door, stone cold. The guys almost tripped on top of her. The boys followed the fairy's bloodshot gaze as their eyes fell upon Phil who was taking a quick rest outside the door. Phil was drenched in a ruby red. Bunny had been red too but not even half as much. Phil woke up with a snort and jumped when he saw the Guardians facing him.

_I'm so sorry! _Phil said in his gibberish only North could understand. _It's just- NO TOOTH FAIRY! _Phil roared. The boys and yeti jumped and lunged after Tooth to stop her from entering, but it was too late. The Guardians and Phil stopped at the door. A tear rolled down Tooth's cheek.

Jack was facing the other way, his legs dangling off of the other end. His forearms were being tended to by a yeti; they had some deep read scratches on them. Jack's back was wrapped in gauze that was died a deep pink. Blood no doubt. The Guardians felt nauseous. Jack's shoulders had some sort of healing medicine on them too. The Guardians almost didn't want to see Jack but go back, but they couldn't.

"Jack?" Tooth said.

The yeti looked up from it's work and scrambled away to leave the Guardians and Phil with Jack. Jack's bowed head looked up but Jack didn't look their way. Slowly, Jack brought in his arms to his stomach. For some reason, Jack was concealing his arms.

"Sweetie?" Tooth asked as she looked at Jack.

Tears rolled down Tooth as she cupped her hands over her mouth. "Oh Jack!" She shrieked. The rest of the Guardians rushed over but came to a halt once their eyes fell upon Jack.

Jack's face was all bruised and littered with cuts. Shades of blue, black and green colored Jack's once pale face. Jack looked up at the Guardians with eyes that were like mirrors with deep shadows of horror beneath them and red seeping in at the edges. His neck had furious red marks and bruises and his hair was red and rustled. His arms of course were tucked into his chest and slathered in some healing cream, it was not yet completed since the Guardians had barged in mid-healing-stream. Jack's entire torso including his back was wrapped in gauze. His legs had some small metal contraption on them and his left foot was in a cast.

_Come. _Phil ordered the Guardians. He led them to a small room in the infirmary and shut the door behind him. He was going to explain what Pitch did to Jack. Phil was in great cahoots with it. It was horrifying information. Phil wouldn't be surprised or embarrassed if he had shed a tear or two for the spirit.

"What did that bloody monster do to him!?" Bunny roared as loud as he dared so as not to alarm Jack.

_It is going to be bad information... are you sure- _Phil began but-

"Oh please tell us! I can't bear it anymore! Please Phil!" Tooth begged.

Phil sighed and began: _Jack's back is in severe condition as it has been whipped several times. His legs are burned. There is water in his lungs, we believe Pitch tried to drown him. Jack's left ankle is broken. His face and stomach mostly are in critical condition from beatings. And... _Phil's voice trailed off before cutting off entirely, he didn't want to continue.

"Please Phil," North pleaded, "continue. We must know. What about Jack's arms?" North asked in a choked voice.

Sandy came up and showed an image of a sand barrier coming up in front of an arm, resembling that Jack was hiding it for some reason.

Phil shuddered, grumbled, and shook his head. He felt sick and wanted to cry to be honest. It was so sad and sickening. He did not want to tell the Guardians under any means but they deserved to know. _Pitch wrote something on Jack's arms... with a knife. _Everyone gasped and cringed. _It read- it read... _Phil twiddled his thumbs as he rocked back and forth with his head bowed down in shame.

"Tell us!" Tooth hissed.

Phil jumped and blurted out, _It read: "This Broken Spirit is Pitch Black's" across Jack's arms. Jack didn't want you guys to see him at all because he was a bit ashamed he said... speaking of "saying",_

That's when Tooth broke down. "He has nothing to be ashamed of! Oh my gosh-!" She screeched as she flitted out of the room, tears running down and leaving a trail behind her.

_But Miss Tooth! That is not all! Please! Wait! You must know-! _Phil hollered and jogged out of the section of the infirmary with the other Guardians.

"Jack!" Tooth said as she placed her hands on Jack's jawbone and gave him a kiss. A mournful whine of pain escaped Jack's lips as Tooth let go immediately. "Talk to me, Jack!" She cried. "Please, say something!" She beseeched.

Jack pursed his lips and looked down. He sulked and tightened himself as it took every ounce of strength (whatever was left) to not cry. Like before, crying in front of Pitch was exceptional since he was getting the crap beat out of him but he would not cry in front of the Guardians. Jack really never cried, if he did, he would fly far far away where absolutely nobody would find him. It was unnecessary anyways, and he had cried more than a lifetime in only a week.

"Jack? Say something..." Tooth said calmly but with a hint of confusion.

_Guardians, _Phil began, grabbing the Guardian's attention. Phil sucked in a breath, they were not going to like this... not one little bit:

_Jack can't speak_

"What!?" Bunny hissed and looked at Jack with hurtful eyes. Jack did not return the gaze. "Why!?" Bunny demanded. "How long!? The choking-" Bunny cringed at the word and felt guilty for saying it out loud, "or what!?"

Phil quaked at the Pooka's temper. _No, it's not a physical wound. It's an emotional scar. Like a mental block. We do not know how long this will last, but he will get over it eventually... sooner than later we hope. _Everyone made a sour face as their insides churned.

"How long will the other wounds take to heal?" North whispered, thinking that Jack couldn't hear.

Phil slumped his shoulders and growled in despair. _His ankle should take a good few weeks, maybe a month. The burns should only take a couple weeks, his own powers should help. His face, stomach, throat, and bruises and cuts should clear up in no longer than a week than Manny. His back though... a couple months perhaps. The whip cut in deep. We are clearing out the fluid in his lungs, but he'll have trouble breathing for a while. And the voice... well, you heard. But the snow has been proven to help heal the wounds... _

"But what about the arms, ya gumby?" Bunny whispered loudly.

_Oh well, gotta tell them Phil. _Phil thought. _The writing... _he began, _it won't go away. As long as Jack is still scarred and scared of Pitch, that wound will stay forever. And you can't just forget something like this... it will remain with him forever. _

Jack leaned back and clamped his eyes shut as his lips wavered. Sure, his ears stung from cuts and his hearing was a little ringy and fuzzy but he could hear. He couldn't walk because of his ankle, or leave or fly (let alone be normal), his beatings just amplified the pain immensely, it was hard to breath and the water in his lungs was giving him a splitting headache, his back was dreadfully sore and any weird movement could damage the cuts, and his arms... well, it broke his already broken heart. It hurt physically, but the mental pain was worse. But not by much. Jack wanted to cry, but he was willing to clutch onto any sort of sanity possible by not crying.

Jack was able to somewhat think straight and he wasn't giddily crazy so he could at least not been an insane maniac. Sure, he wasn't whole the least bit, he was broken. He didn't think he could be whole again. Never be normal. That fact hurt. But it was the truth. Nothing would be the same. The pain, the nightmares, the memories. Never again. What was he?

Jack must have looked a little crazed as he thought about himself as Tooth said, "Jack, you okay honey?"

Jack just sulked. Unable to speak or give a response. He sighed. _Things honestly could be worst, Jack. I could be dead- no wait, being dead is better. But, seriously Jack, it could be worse. Your family is here to protect you. _Jack thought and sucked in a breath which killed his lungs as he coughed. Jack didn't smile entirely but he just nodded. Of course he wasn't okay but he could live... barely. He had to stay strong and make something out of his life. He had to do this and try to work through it, to the best of his ability at least.

Jack highly doubted it and so did everyone... but they all felt, somewhere, somehow, there was hope for the Winter Spirit.

Jack snatched some paper and a pen and scribbled down a sentence and showed it to the Guardians.

_Is Jamie safe?_

It surprised the Guardians that after Jack had just been through, he still cared for Jamie.

North approached Jack's cot and sat next to it, "He is safe, Jack. In fact, he is the reason why were able to save you." North smiled.

Jack shut his eyes with relief. But there was somewhere inside jack that said, _Wait, the Guardians wouldn't have saved me if it weren't for Jamie? _Perhaps it was his cocky side on depression pills.

But if it were a cue, a glittering portal opened and six kids and a toddler fell out.

"Jack!"

_Oh no... _Jack thought.

"Jack! You're here! You're safe!"

It was Jamie and Pippa, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, and Monty. Jamie ran up and gave Jack a hug.

The hug was more powerful than Jack anticipated. Jack couldn't help but let out a grunt. It sounded more like a grimace than a little grunt. Jack didn't want to show pain in front of Jamie, but he just wasn't expecting to see him right now. Jamie immediately let go at the whimper and looked at his friend.

Jamie's eyes grew wide as he stepped backwards, shocked in horror. He felt like he was going to be sick. He was twelve and mature and whatever but this was _so bad. _Oh god, _what had happened!? _Jamie's friends just stood their with wide eyes.

"J-Jack? W-what happened!?" Jamie wailed as his lips trembled and water clouded his hazel eyes. "What did he do to you!? _I'm so sorry, Jack! _I should have done something! _I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" _Jamie began to full out cry in front of Jack with his face buried into his hands.

"How did they get here?" North whispered, but then his suspicions were confirmed when his eyes fell upon his lead yeti. "Phil!" North hissed.

Phil just shrugged. In the letter which the Guardians left on the table after they left, another letter fell out of the envelop they hadn't seen addressed specifically to Phil. It was Jamie asking for a snow globe to transport here when Jack got back. Phil couldn't say no but did regret it when he saw Jack. Children should not see this.

Jack took a deep breath and looked down at his arms and made a move. Jack reached out towards Jamie and pulled him in for a hug. He buried his face into Jamie's shoulder as he allowed a hidden tear to fall on Jamie's vest. Jamie just stood there, frozen. "Y- s-a-f- an- t- ka-" Jack said with all his might, but it came out as a cracked whisper and killed his throat and mind. _You're safe and it's okay, _Jack wanted to say.

Tears slipped out of Jamie's eyes as he quickly hugged Jack with his arms and back off. Everyone gasped. It was faint, but it was there. _Jack smiled. _That's all everyone could ask for or need at the moment.

"Can we stay?" Jamie pleaded to North, but his desire was firm.

"Your family, Jamie. Don't worry, Jack will be fine. You can visit Jack anytime you want... Phil will give you some more snow globes." North shoved Jamie and his friends out the door.

_I'm sorry, Jack. You'll be okay. _Jamie mouthed with tears in his eyes as he was pushed out of the door.

Jack's smile faded. Jamie made him feel better. _Huh. _

There was a long silence.

Sandy smiled. That smile, it meant everything. It meant that Jack could be healed. With enough snow, he will heal and maybe emotionally too. He could go back to doing his job. Of course they would watch him all the time. Sandy swore that Tooth would never leave his side now, ha! It was Winter too. Time for Jack to bring his snow to the world with his staff and fly and-

Wait-

_Jack's staff! _

Sandy panicked as he rushed before everyone and showed a clear yet frantic picture of Jack's staff.

Dread filled the room.

"Jack..." Tooth began, Jack held a breath as his eyes widened. "W-we left your staff... I-I'm sorry." Tooth said.

Jack nodded. But then he did it again. He smiled. _It's okay. I'm just glad everyone's okay. _Jack mouthed out. Jack leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Tooth's lips. _I love you. _

Tooth smiled warmly. "I love you too. You wanna get some sleep?" She asked.

_Yes please, I need it. _Jack said, pleading.

The Guardians realized this would be his first sleep where he could relax in a while. They loved their little spirit. Sandy stepped forward and poured some of his dream sand on the boy, giving him the best dream he could conjure. Jack would be okay. Sandy- and the others bet their lives on it. Pitch was not going to get him again. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it everyone! I have to go. I hope you like it! Trust me, more excitement and thrill is coming up soon. So hang in there. I hope you liked this chapter:) Thanks for the reviews and keep it up and make sure to check out my other stories!;) <em>Do you think we can reach 40!? <em>Again, cover change, not mine. Thanks again! Bye! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	9. Let's have some Fun

**Hi everyone!**

**I am back with another chapter!:D You will be happy to know why I'm going to be updating 3 chapters in a row this time! Well, I have a very good friend named Joel. Maybe you've seen his reviews? Anyways, he's a best friend of mine and I am going to be putting him in this story along with me in the next chapter or so. That's why I'm gonna update this quickly. Hopefully you guys don't mind but hey, best buddies gotta do what they gotta do! Don't worry guys, I got this planned out:) It's nothing too funky. **

**But thank you so much for your reviews! As I promised... shout outs!-**

**WolfCarol****: Thanks for your reviews, means a lot:) Thank you so much!**

**dancedivaanime****: Thanks:) Glad you like it!**

**Guest****: You shall find out, young grasshopper:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**WEast****: Yes, the angst is real XD And I just love Cinemasins! Did you know they're now doing Music Video Sins? It's pretty good:) And I know that last chapter wasn't all cheery, I'm good with them cliffhangers;) I always pictured Jackie-boy to but I didn't use it:/ And guilt is one of my favorite emotions to write;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sparky199****: Omg I almost forgot Pitch had the staff! XD But now I know what to do with it! Thanks lol!:D**

**Rose****: Yes, the prize:D … you shall see young grasshopper... wait and see... (Thanks!) **

**DonutDumplings****: Wow, thank you so much! That hit my heart:) Btw you said you were gonna create an account? I would love to see it! I would read all your stories!:D Thanks again!**

**FrostedFeathers****: Hi there! Thank you so much for the review, really meant a lot:) I really have big plans for this story (including a sequel) and I'm super glad you like it!:D**

**Guest (JOEL)****: Hey man!;D What's good today? I'll probably text you later about this lol or you text me XD Yes, I do have a very active imagination... I'm good B) See ya bro! **

**But I think that covers it! So this chapter might be a little bland but a decent length but it all adds up guys!:) The epicness will be so real in the next chapter or so! Or this chapter... I dunnoXD But go ahead, read, and enjoy!:) (try to at least)**

**A/N: This is after Jack wakes up from his sleep.**

**JACK SHOWED THE GUARDIANS HIS MEMORY ONE YEAR AGO. IMPORTANT! ****And I own Max Yellowstorm as she is me/OC and Joel who in real life is my best friend;) Hope you guys don't mind, it was a promise. **

* * *

><p>Jack's eyelashes painfully fluttered open.<p>

Jack expected to see himself in a dark room, surrounded by stone, but instead, he was welcomed in a white room with a window with a light snowfall outside. Jack didn't have a dream like Sandy intended though, the nightmares were countering that, but Jack was contempt. Jack sat up suddenly, startled, as his arms and back ached. Jack hissed and fell back down in the bed. Tears clouded his vision. He forgot he was saved but still wounded severely, physically and mentally.

"Easy, mate."

Jack gasped as his eyes shot open as he met face to face with Bunny who was sitting in the corner. Bunny had sat all that time, guarding over Jack, making sure nothing happened to him again.

Jack immediately bowed his head down. Not wanting to show his tears and since he didn't have anything to say... or couldn't say anything. Jack felt like his inability to speak had something to do with the fact that Jack was afraid to talk to the Guardians about what happened. That's why he felt ashamed of himself, but he would never tell them even when he did get his voice back.

Bunny spoke, "Hey, how are ya feeling?" Bunny also took notice that Jack could gasp or cry or laugh but he couldn't speak. Odd, but it was what it was.

_Sore. _Jack said through his body language and gave a soft grimace. Jack had to remind himself that he was broken and sad. But to be honest, he felt better... mentally, but everything still hurt and he would be scarred for life.

"I know, mate." Bunny said soothingly.

Bunny stared at Jack. The cuts and bruises on his face and neck, his hoarse breathing, the writing on his arms... it angered Bunnymund to the end of the Earth. Bunny never liked Jack the least bit, but had grown extremely fond of him over the pass two years as the two developed an unlikely loving relationship. In other words, Bunny would never let anything hurt Jack, and he let it happen right under his nose. He felt incredibly guilty. Jack was like his little brother. He didn't deserve this. Pitch was going to pay.

_I'm so going to kill that bastard. _Bunny swore in his head.

It was the gasp and look of sheer horror from Jack that Bunny realized he had said it out loud.

"I-I'm sorry, Jack." Bunny stuttered, "I-I didn't mean to-" _Great. Good job, Rabbit. _Bunny cussed at himself. More guilt and more guilt pangs settled into his stomach. It felt like a 500 pound blanket had just been tossed over him.

Jack shook his head violently and snatched a piece of paper and a pen from the nightstand and wrote viciously, beckoning for Bunny to wait. Jack was done in a matter of seconds as he handed the paper to Bunny. Jack's handwriting was sloppy due to his rush and his lack of arm use but it was urgent.

_You can't kill him_

_Pitch is a monster, he told me_

_We just made it worse_

_He's unstoppable and has no conscious_

_If you do manage to kill him, he'll come back even worse than now_

_And you'll get caught up in the situation too_

_I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me_

_Please..._

This angered Bunny that his nails punctured the piece of paper. How disgusting and how pathetic. No monster or beast was touching Jack. What had he done? He allowed this? And Jack, after all he'd been through, was still concerned for _them. _But! This did give Bunny a spark of hope that Jack could recover to his normal self soon. He was doing decently already!

"Jack... don't worry mate," Bunny sat on Jack's side and wrapped his arm around him. "I didn't mean it. We won't do anything if you don't want us to. Okay?" Bunny gave Jack a small hug but felt him flinch as he let go, but of course Jack had much recovering to do.

"Stay here and try to rest, okay Snowflake?" Bunny said as he hopped towards the door. He stopped to a halt right before it as he heard Jack whimper. Bunny turned around; Jack was looking at him with pleading eyes as if to say, _Don't go... _

"I'll be back quickly, Jack. Don't worry, mate. You're safe." Bunny cooed soothingly. Jack sighed and relaxed with contempt, but didn't smile as he shut his eyes. _He was still scared. _Bunny faked-smiled to himself and headed out the door silently... the note still in his paws.

"Well?" Tooth hissed silently as she zipped over to Bunny. "How was he? Is he okay? Does he need me? What did he say? What do you have there?" Tooth ranted until she pointed at the letter in Bunny's paw.

"Everyone's gonna want to know." Bunny mumbled.

"Know what?"

Bunny and Tooth turned their heads to see North and Sandy come down the hall to greet them.

"Know what?" North repeated in his heavy, thick accent.

Bunny shushed them. "Not here where Jack is," He hushed under his breath, "over there-" Bunny motioned to the center of the palace, the Globe. Bunny hopped quickly over there as the rest followed.

Sandy immediately made an sand image of the picture as soon as the Guardians made it to the center.

Bunny began to speak immediately, "Well, I accidentally let my slip anger slip and said that 'I'm going to kill Pitch'-"

"Bunny!" Tooth barked, "Don't say stuff like that around him!"

"I know but that's not the point, Sheila." Bunny handed out the note to the fairy, "This is what he said back to me, read it."

Tooth took the letter and softly read it out loud.

"_You can't kill him_

_Pitch is a monster, he told me_

_We just made it worse_

_He's unstoppable and has no conscious_

_If you do manage to kill him, he'll come back even worse than now_

_And you'll get caught up in the situation too_

_I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me_

_Please..."_

Tooth sunk to her knees and began to sob.

"But Bunny, that was our discussion," North said to the Pooka. "We _have _to kill him. Stuff like this cannot go on. I fear that not only Jack is in danger, but everyone else: the spirits, the mortals, the children, are too. He is growing too strong, who knows what he can do with all this power."

"He's a _monster, _North. God knows what he's capable of, just like you just said." Bunny mumbled. "And we can't just gather all the spirits together to fight... it's our fight and our fight alone."

That gave North an idea, "Excuse me for a moment." North said to the team. The Guardians left, leaving North by himself in the Globe Room.

North looked up to see Man In Moon right above.

"Manny, old friend. Long time no see." North began, the moon glinted in response. "We need your help, Manny. Pitch Black has gone to far, he had tortured a spirit. It's our dear Jack Frost. We fear that we will never be the same. Please Manny, I beg for your assistance to aid Jack and help us defeat Pitch once more."

The Moon vacantly stood above, not an usher was made, as if he was thinking.

_You are right North, Pitch has gotten strong... _Manny paused, _too strong._

"What does that mean?" North replied with worry.

_North, power is a very fickle thing. It can be good or bad, it's your decision what you do with it. And power can grow. Right now, Pitch's power is growing far beyond my reach. I fear the same. I may be the Man In The Moon, but there is only so much I can do. _

North did not like where this conversation was going. "Please Manny! Do something, please try! Help us get Jack back!"

_I shall help Jack as much as I can, but you are on your own with Pitch. Remember, I am watching over you and will try to see what I can do in the meantime. Farewell for now. Good luck. _

North scowled, but alas, Manny was still with him. North was going to tell everyone the news but they seemed to have went to the infirmary. North trudged up there and quietly opened the door to find the Guardians looming over a peacefully sleeping Jack Frost.

"How did it go?" Bunny whispered to North.

North shrugged, "It could have gone better..." He said sheepishly, "but Manny will do everything in his power to help."

North and Bunny turned their attention back on Jack.

_Great, because their going to need all the help they can get._

* * *

><p>A month dragged on and Jack's injuries did some recovering.<p>

His cuts and bruises on his face and neck had healed. His strained arms had fastened back together, now stronger. His burned legs were healed but they still stung a little if you touched them. His broken ankle had been healed as well but sometimes jinxed on him, causing him to stumble from time to time. Jack's breathing was fine. But his back was still sore and was red with scars, but not bleeding. His cuts on his arms of course were still there and he still could not speak.

But we was allowed to move around now. Just not outside the Palace, which Jack did not mind to be honest. He wanted to feel a little more secure before he could try to live somewhat normally again.

Jamie and his friends came by every week and were happy of Jack's progress, hoping that they will have a snowball fight once Jack is all fixed up... even though it was after Christmas. The kids made Jack happy though... like as they were healing him.

Right now, Jack was walking through the halls... trying to act like it didn't hurt for every step he took and he wasn't going crazy. Jack told himself that it was not common sense to walk around when he was hurt but he wanted to move around, besides, he really didn't have any common sense any more now did he? Sure, the insanity could be worse, but still. Anything like a glass of water, to a lighted candle, to a letter opener, Jack would freak out and feel sick. The memories would haunt him. His thoughts sometimes went a little fuzzy, but he was okay.

Last week, Jack had genuinely smiled for the first time in a long while. The kids were helping and they all remarked that he was healing. He was doing okay, and Jack felt happy about it. _He felt happy. _Jack could almost laugh at himself. The thought of him healing made him even more happy, and so were the Guardians and kids. It was confusing, how much pain Jack was in and how insane he was, yet that he was healing. Glass half full or half empty, Jack supposed.

Today, the kids had a surprise for him. Jack smirked to himself, _let's have a little fun. _

And for once, Jack didn't hate the word fun in a straight month. Jack still felt scared and scarred, but he was contempt.

Jack jumped as a glistening portal suddenly presented himself in front of him, causing his ankle to tweak and for him to stumble forward.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie said as he jumped through the portal with ease (as doing it for numerous of times).

Jack smiled as Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude and Cupcake followed.

Tooth appeared suddenly as she zipped in front of the kids. "Hello children!" She said in her quick, light voice. "What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"We wanted to take Jack out for some fun!" Jamie said with cheer.

Tooth floated over to Jack and held his arm tenderly. "Oh... I don't think that's a good idea, Jamie. He's still injured..." She said quietly but Jack shook his head saying that he wanted to take Jamie's offer. Tooth couldn't say no.

"Jack! Listen! You _must _come! We are friends with two other believers, _including _you!" Pippa spoke, her voice tight and cheery.

This got Jack's attention. _Who? Where? When? _Jack said with his eyes.

Jamie snorted and giggled. "Ha! It's funny, they're teenagers! Well, actually, one of them persuaded the other that you guys were real. That was Max Yellowstorm, she was the believer. She came up to Maryland to meet her friend, Joel, who she convinced. They went to a skating rink in Pennsylvania near my home to practice. That's how we met them! Right now, we are going to greet them to you!" Jamie said as he headed back towards the portal.

"You're going to love those dudes!" Caleb said as he high fived his twin brother as they raced towards the portal after Jamie.

"We can catch them at the rink right now if we hurry!" Jamie said.

Jack froze and gulped hard. _A skating rink? _Jack really didn't want to have anything to do with skating after he figured out how he became Jack Frost. Last year, a year after Jack joined the Guardians, Jack had shown the Guardians his memories. It was quite moving. Tooth must have seen the look on Jack's face as she stroked his shoulder with her hand.

"Oh Jamie, why not some other time? Please? It's for a good reason." Tooth said sweetly, hoping to come to reason with the twelve year old boy.

Jamie pouted and faced Jack. "But it's Jack's decision." Tooth whimpered, knowing Jamie was right. "Come on, Jack! They really want to meet you! It will be fun!" Jamie of course knew nothing of Jack's past and how he died so he didn't hold back on his request.

Jack sighed and gulped hard once more. Jack liked to skate, but it brought back sorrow and haunting memories of his past. But why not have a bit of fun today while he had the chance? And new believers!? Awesome! That sounded like fun! What could go wrong?

Jack nodded with a smile.

The kids cheered and pumped their fists in the air while Tooth floated to Jack.

"Jack, are you sure about this? Are you okay? Do you-" Tooth was cut off when Jack planted a kiss on Tooth's lips. Tooth leaned into Jack as her eyes fluttered closed as her body succumbed to love.

"EW!" The kids sang as they cringed and pretended to barf.

Jack and Tooth just laughed as their lips parted and their eyes opened. Their first passionate kiss in a month. Jack had forgotten what a kiss felt like, so did Tooth. It felt good.

"You coming or what, lovebirds?" Cupcake snarled in her girlish way.

Tooth just clung onto Jack's arm. She didn't want to loose him... again. Last time was too close to call. She was afraid that history would repeat itself. She didn't want that to happen again under her wing. She was not going to loose Jack. Tooth still clung onto Jack, acting like the child.

Cupcake groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You both can come."

Tooth smiled as Jack smiled back, they didn't mind.

"Not a problem! More the merrier! Those two will love it!" Jamie squealed with excitement. "Come on, let's go have fuuuuuun!" Jamie screamed with glee as he jumped through the portal.

The kids followed as Jack and Tooth went in behind them.

_Let's have some fun._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! Chapter 9! Sorry if it lagged quite a bit. And please don't be angry about this shift in plot and the OC's:'( Please? Trust me, this is a crucial part in the story and it's important and it goes somewhere I assure you. So I mean, why not throw in some fun? I hope you don't mind and keep liking the story regardless:) And sorry again that this was a very long and logging chapter, but things are going to get interesting in chapter ten which should arrive shortly! So PLEASE leave a review as it makes my day and make sure to check out my other stories! See ya homies! Bye! 3 Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
